


Out in the Cold

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Out in the Cold

**Title:** Out in the Cold  
 **Author:** [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[**gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** gen  
 **Characters:** Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 497

For  [](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Cycle 4. Prompt: shiver.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Cas? Get your feathery ass down here!” Dean shouted to nothing as he leaned into the passenger door where Sam was curled into a ball, clutching the edges of the large blanket that covered his shaking frame. “I got you Sammy... Cas’ll fix you, just wait and see...”Dean swallowed heavily as he slid his arms around his younger brother’s taller frame and lifted him out of the car before bumping the door closed with his hip. He lifted the edge of the heavy blanket so that it covered Sam’s head to shield him from the biting cold. It was bad enough that Sam was clutching to the blanket and Dean as if they were the only things keeping him alive.

The Impala was only parked ten meters from the motel room door, but with the winter storm thrashing around them, it took Dean a few minutes of tiny, careful steps to make sure that he didn’t drop Sam into the drifts of frozen snow. Once through the threshold, Dean instantly lengthened his strides so he could set Sam down on the bed closest to the heater. “Cas!!” He barked at the ceiling this time.

Sam was shaking violently again, face pale, lips blue and teeth chattering. His hands clutched to Dean’s jacket when Dean tried to stand and his eyes locked on Dean’s, the silent plea in them screaming loud and clear. As if to make sure Dean understood, Sam struggled to stutter out, “D-Dean...”

Dean tore his eyes away from glaring at the rest of the empty room, muttering curses about Cas not fluttering down. He placed his gloved hand over Sam’s where it clung to his jacket. “I’m not leaving Sammy, just let me get my coat off, okay?” Dean held Sam’s gaze and hand until his brother nodded slightly before moving to the other bed and peeling his frozen jacket off and tossing it aside. He moved quickly to change into warmer clothes, to find Sam warmer clothes, and to soak a towel in steaming hot water before wrapping it in a dry one for Sam to cling to.

He hadn’t moved quickly enough, because before he was done in the bathroom, he heard Sam’s weak voice calling for him in chatters. Running a hand through his hair, Dean hurried back to the bed that Sam was curled up on. Dean gave up on Cas, the bugger hadn’t answered for the three hours he’d been calling him, he wouldn’t answer now.

Sitting on the bed beside Sam, one leg tucked under himself, gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, his throat still tight from the way Sam was pale and shaking, even now under a new warm blanket and in dry clothes. Lying alongside his brother, Dean pulled Sam against the warmth of his own body. Kissing Sam’s temple briefly, Dean rested his head back on the pillows as Sam whimpered into his shoulder.

“What were you doing out there Sammy...?"

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[ **  
  
**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)~~~~~~~~


End file.
